Melodies of the Heart
by JadeCarmellia-Joon
Summary: "He's back Mikan." Tsubasa senpai stared at me and I saw concerned in his eyes "Who?" "He..H-Hyuuga.." "WHAT?"


THIS IS MY NEW STORY.. I GOT SOME HELP FROM MY FRIEND A LITTLE =)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY:<strong> "He's back Mikan." Tsubasa senpai stared at me and I saw concerned in his eyes "Who?" "He..H-Hyuuga.." "WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN'S POV<strong>

I sighed as I parked my car outside Alice School for Arts and Modelling. I went to the kinder department and waved at Tsubasa senpai.

"Momwy!" My 3 years old son shouted as he ran to me with senpai trailing behind.

_My Son? Yes, MY son and it's HIS child. HIS, can you believe it?_

"Hey sweetie" I said as I kissed my son on his cheek. I looked at him and smiled which he smiled back at me cutely_. _

_He looks like HIM a lot; Smooth black hair, his smile, and his glittering red_ eyes, _his expression, just like HIM_.

"Yo! Mikan-chan." I looked up and saw my senpai smiling.

"Konnichiwa Tsubasa senpai, domo arigatou gozaimasu for taking care of little Natsuke while I was away and gomen ne if I caused you so much trouble." I said while patting my son's head.

"Nah, it's cool." Tsubasa senpai said and patted Natsuke's head but Natsuke just like his father spilled his water on Tsubasa's shirt.

"NATSUKE!" I scolded him but he just stick his tongue out at him.

"Geez, he sure has Natsume's attitude." Tsubasa said while scratching the back of his head sweatdropping.

"Gomen senpai!" I quickly took out my handkerchief and wiped his face which was wet also. He caught my wrist and whispered a low '_Mikan'_. I looked at him in confusion.

"He's back Mikan." Tsubasa senpai stared at me and I saw concerned in his eyes

"Who?"

"He..H-Hyuuga.."

"NANI!" I stared at him wide eyed.

_THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NO, NO, NO!_

"Momwy, who's dat?" Natsuke asked and I quickly shrugged the thought off.

"Gomen again Tsubasa-senpai. Ikirimashou Natsuke." I bowed at Tsubasa-senpai and pulled Natsuke taking our leave.

* * *

><p><strong>NATSUME's POV<strong>

_Why are people here early in the morning? Can't they just mind their own damn business!_

"Hyuuga-sama." Kurt, my driver said as he opened the door. I went in quickly ignoring the screams of my fans, they're just damn annoying. Kurt drove out of the airport heading to Alice School for Arts and Modeling, the school I went when I was in Middle High.

As I went out of the car, guards we're blocking different students from different branches of the school who greeted me with admiration. I nodded at Kurt indicating I'm fine and he left.

"LOOK! IT'S NATSUME HYUUGA!"

"GAHHH! HE'S SO HOT!"

"I DO REALLY IDOLIZE HIM!"

"HE LOOKS SO COOL IN PERSON!"

"WE LOVE YOU NATSUME-SAMA!"

I rolled my eyes at the comments of the students and went inside the highschool department finding the meeting place for my next shooting. Just then a little boy bumped me. I took my glasses off and looked down and at the little boy strangely, well not strangely what I mean suspiciously.

_Black Hair, Glittering Red Eyes? An expression like mine? He looks just like me._

"Owwie.." I looked down at him and stared at him. I snapped out of trance when he squealed in pain as he held his bleeding knee with his right hand. "Where are you Momwy?" He then cried.

"Hey, are you okay?" I don't know what I did but it's like my body moved on it's own as I just bent down at his eye level and took out my handkerchief.

"Mwy knee hurts." He cried as I wiped his tears with my handkerchief. I carried him to the nearest faucet and wash his wounds with my handkerchief, not caring if it is wet. I tooked another handkerchief which was my favourite and sighed.

_It'll be okay, right?_

I wrapped the thin cloth around his knee after putting a little ointment from my bag. "Feeling better?"

"Twankyou, uhmm..can I call you Daddwy?" I was taken aback of what he said when someone reached his hand on his cheek.

"HEY YOU! DON'T GO RUNNING JUST LIKE THAT!" A familiae tall dark blue haired-man with a star in his face came into view and started pinching the scowling little boy.

"Stwop it, your hwurting mwe! Owww…" The little boy struggled to get out of his hand as I stood there surprised.

I coughed 'AHEM' to get both of their attention. They glanced at me then Tsubasa's eyes went wide.

"N-Natsume!"

"No, Duh! Who could it be?" I glared at him crossing my arms when the little boy jumped at me startling us both when he started crying. (A/N: FAKELY )

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Daddwy! He's hurting me." Natsuke pointed at Tsubasa while Natsume still stood there with Natsuke in his arms crying (A/N: LIKE I SAID FAKELY :P), both of them were shocked when Natsuke called Natsume Daddy. Tsubasa tried to hide his laugh until Natsume glared at him.

"Hey! Listen here Natsuke you troublemaker boy. One, your mother is worried about where you ran off to. Two, you just called other people whom you don't know daddy. And three, he's not your dad!" Tsubasa said, tapping his foot impatiently while pointing at Natsuke accusingly.

"NATSUKE! THERE YOU ARE AND WHO IS TH—" Mikan ran over them and looked at the person Natsuke was clinging on. Her eyes widened looking at him with terror? Fear? Sadness? Betrayal? "—AT YOU'RE CLINGING ON?"

"Uhmm.. Hello?" Natsume said as tears began forming on her eyes. Somehow, he felt that he met her somewhere but can't just put the pieces together. "Wait! Why are you crying?" Then there was silence, pure silence until Mikan broke it.

She snapped and shouted " YOU WOUDN'T UNDERSTAND! " and quickly took Natsuke in his arms and hugged him protectively then ran away, away from _HIM_, Natsuke's father, Natsume…

Natsume stood there mouth opened then Tsubasa's fist made it's way on his head.

"OWW! What the hell was that for!" Natsume said glaring at Tsubasa who was laughing at him.

"You should have seen the look on you face! HAHAHAAHAHHA!"

"Whatever."

"Where are you going by the way? I know you can't find your way here because the school is renewed." Tsubasa said smirking at him.

"Hn. Just show me." Natsume said shoving the map of the place where he was going to Tsubasa's face.

"I'd be happy to show my _KOHAI_ around the renewed school!" Tsubasa said behind Natsume's ears, slowly emphasizing the word '_KOHAI_' which sent shivers down his spine and he jumped startled.

"Hey! Stop that." Natsume scowled at him.

"Haha, whatever Natsume." Tsubasa stuck his tongue out at him. Natsume was ready to punch him when he remembered something.

"Earlier, why did she cry and ran off like that and took the little boy?" Natsume asked Tsubasa who was helping him get to his meeting place since Natsume didn't know where it is because he left for America before the school was renewed.

"That's none of your business Hyuuga." Tsubasa said clenching his fists at the side of his arms.

"Is he your child Tsubasa!" Natsume asked. Tsubasa stopped and shouted at him.

"What the hell are you saying BAKA!" His fist made contact with Natsume's head again. "He's not my child! He's yo-" Tsubasa quickly covered his mouth as he realized what he was about to say.

Natsume cocked his head to the side but shrugged the thought off.

"Figures, he didn't even like you." Natsume smirked which made Tsubasa pissed.

"Shut the hell up."

"TELL ME WHY SHE CRIED THEN!"

"Himitsu~!"

"TELL ME!"

"NO!"

"TELL MEEEEE!"

"NEVERRRRRRR"

"TELL ME. TELL ME. TELL ME. TELL ME."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO."

"I'll call Misaki if you won't tell me."

"Do what you want, she changed her number anyway."

"Curse you, shadow freak."

"Whatever Natsume."

"Now tell me!"

"I said no."

"ONE!"

"NO."

"TWO!"

"STILL NO!"

"Thr- THAT's IT!"

"What will you do now, Natsume-kun~?"

"Well, uhh..oh, ugrh! I give up! but I'll definitely know it soon." Natsume said glancing at Tsubasa who was now looking at the ceiling with his hands behind his head.

"Okay, do what you want but I'm saying this as your _senpai_ it'll only hurt you and it'll hurt HER very much, especially _him._" Tsubasa said as Natsume stopped walking.

_What does he mean by that?—He said in his mind._

"You coming or not?" Tsubasa turned around.

"Coming." He caught up with Tsubasa and walked behind him, keeping up his pace.

_Whoever you are, I'll find out and what Andou said about him being not his child.. I'll find out for sure.. – Natsume thought_

* * *

><p><strong>MIKAN'S POV<strong>

_Why did he come back to my life? I mean our son's life? We're better without him! Yet he came back._

I stopped in front of the Sakura tree, the very same tree where we spent beautiful memories together as in me and HIM.

"Momwy? Daijoubo desu?"Natsuke said as he looked at me concernly, tugging on my dress.

"Yeah, sweetie." I hugged Natsuke tight. Tight enough that he'll never leave me.

"Are you swure?" He asked me again and I just nodded.

_WHY? Why you? Na-Natsume.._

"Promise Mommy that you won't leave me." I said crying in front of my son as I loosened the hug. He looked at me puzzled but just went near me and cuddled me feeling the comfort of my arms.

He smiled then kissed my cheek. "I pwomise."

* * *

><p>REVIEWS! =)<p>

**FOR MORE INFORMATION:**

_Alice School for Arts and Modeling _– The most prestigious school in Japan. The owner of the school is Mikan's uncle. It has 3 departments, The Kinder Department, Arts Department and The Modelling Department. When they graduate either in Arts or Modelling, they will transfer to the highschool and college building.

_Kinder Department_ – This is where children from 3 to 6 years old study. They learn all stuff so that when they reach the age of 7, they will graduate and either choose to be in the Arts or Modelling Department. The principal is Anis Hidashi, 27 years old.

_Arts Department_ – Children who chose here have another 6 years to choose to study among music, painting, cooking, designing, and invention. After they graduate, they transfer to the Highschool building. The principal is Khen Yukihira, 24 years old and Mikan's older brother.

_Modelling Department_ – Children who chose here have also another 6 years to study either business or modelling. After they graduate, they also transfer to the Highschool building. The principal is also Khen Yukihira.

_Highschool Building_ – Another 6 years which will be consisting about behaviours, lessons, job offers, contests, sports and talents. They can get the chance in here to join famous companies which is about their field of talents. The principal is Mikan's uncle who is also the owner of the school.

_College Building_ – They get 3-6 years of studying on how to manage their business. The highschool principal is also the principal in the college building.


End file.
